Bijuu meet Kaiju
by AlphaWolf00117
Summary: What if when mothra was awoken something stronger than any monster woke up as well? Why don't we fine out what our favorite sage will do.(Bijuu will be scaled to match or surpass some kaiju)(Naruto will be able to communicate with the kaiju because of his connection to nature)
1. Chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys new story coming out sorry about my other failed attempts I am finishing up school now almost done here we go

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bijuu/Kaiju Speech**

Regular speech

_**Bijuu/Kaiju Thought**_

_Regular thought_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Emma was finishing up her coffee as she worked on her project that would assure humanities safety, even if it would come at a small price. Her daughter Madison walks in and grabs some breakfast.

"Are we going to the site today mom?" Madison asks with excitement.

"Of course we are dear, and we will finally succeed in what we plan to do!" Emma said confidently as she put the last wire together.

"You never told me what you guys were doing down there and what your project was, only that it was super important" Madison stated with curiousity.

Emma shakes her head and looks at the time, "Lets go or we will be late." She says as you downs her coffee and leads her daughter to the underground lab._"I can't wait to show madi what we have accomplished"_

Emma and madison make their way tdown to the lab, the ground start lightly shaking but stop periodically. "Whats going on mom?" Madison says.

"you will see... Come on lets hurry." Emma says and her and the other scientists start speed walking to the entrance of the lab.

[Time Skip- Mothra awakens]

Slowly as the large rock shaped object opened up and Mothra yelled her song something was happening much deeper underground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles deeper from the lab site, a large cavern lies untouched for millenia, A large black orb floated in the center undisterb, this changed as suddenly the walls shook and the orb cracked all the way down until it broke sending shockwaves throuhgout the planet as an old energy once again surfaced.

Blue slitted eyes opened up as a figure landed on the ground, " Ugh, what the I could have sworn I just sealed myself!" A young man no older than 21 said in surprise.

**"Bah! Naruto you baka, you should have expected time to move differently in the seal " **A deep voice said, in a playful mocking tone.

**"Kurama is right Tom cat, you are smart enough to expect something like that" **A lighter voice stated

" I guess you guys are right, heh my bad. Are the others awake I dont know how long its been and I can't feel any of my old markers I placed down." Naruto said sheepishly and asked while looking fo ran escape exit.

**"Hmmm, no the other want to keep sleeping, lazy beasts. Anyway why don't you just use Doton to get out of here, I can sense humans roughly 10 miles above us, though you may want to hurry something almost as large as Nibi is up there with them. I wonder what that is, it has a strange feeling to it" **Kurama says in a curious tone.

Naruto nods and adds chakra to his legs, jumping quickly befroe merging with the ground and traveling at great speeds to the large energy source.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mothra was flailing around getting the strage vines that trapped her off. Before suddenly the cave shook violently and she felt a massive amount of energy heading her way and extremely fast, she look at the floor to the right of the many pesky humans infront of her and prepares herself.

Suddenly another one of these little beings appeared infront of her, coming from the ground.**"How curious these beings are interesting" **she says not expecting anyone to understand her.

"Meh these people don't have nearly any chakra, though there technology is interesting I don't she anything else " Naruto answers her looking straight at her

**"Am I to believe that you can understand me, while you may have this strange energy you are not a kaiju"**She says narrowing her eyes at this being. "Hell yeah you are supose to believe me, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, sage of the six path. Don't forget it" Naruto says pointing a finger at the bug infront on him and releasing a small amount of charka to prove his point.

As the chakra hit Mothra she backed up, this energy was crushing to her demand respect. She fully believed her could kill her right now if he wanted to. "Don't worry I won't hurt you, but you must leave these people be, they are just afraid pf what they don't understand and will mostlikely find a way to use you to their advantage." He said as he looks over at the Cowering scientists being the glass, He feeling the tense atmosphere and felt a large group of ill intent heading this way but it wasn't pointed at him, it was pointed at Mothra.

Quickly Naruto disappeared, appearing ontop of mothra and disappearing with her, using a shadow clone to escape and set her free.

Shaking her body and the weird sensation of high speed travel and then looking around she noticed that she was on a whole different island, next to a massive waterfall. "This should be a safe place for us, until I know what exactly happened while I was sealed away. "

**"What was that, where are we and what do you mean sealed?" **Mothra asked confused about what was going on.

"Don't worry all will be explained for now let us rest it has been quite a day for the both of us" He replies as he walks under the waterfall and into a cave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the cut off, but Its almost 1am and i gotta sleep hope you guys enjoyed it the next chapter will come out tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thank you so much for all the follows. I appreciate the reviews but under that I am typing these stories in the middle of the night. anyway thank you. Lets get to it

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bijuu/Kaiju Speech**

_**Bijuu/Kaiju Thought**_

Regular Speech

_Regular Thought_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It was the next day, Naruto had made thousands of clones and sent them out to find information. He was very surprised and very upset with what he found. Billions of people lived all over the world, the elemental nations has seperated into multiple masses of land. Wars had come back, spaning centuries. Apparently humanity lost the ability to use chakra but had used their intelligence to counter this loss.

It seems he had been sealed for billions of years and his people were forgotten to time with only a few scrolls remaining in their language. He was happy these people couldn't figure out the old language. He had his clones learn all the laguages he could and infiltrate the military.

What surprised him the most is that it would seem the Earth had tried to replace the bijuu with these large monster, that Mothra called Kaiju. He will have to find these Kaijuu and get them to understand what they were supposed to do.

"I know you have your questions Mothra so go ahead and ask them, but know that some things are better unknown." Naruto told her as he sat down and waited patiently.

Mothra shift and laid down in the sun as she ate a tree. She could feel her body was close to chaging.**"Hmmm, yes I can tell you are strong, stronger then me. What are you?" **

"I am a sage, a being that has connected to nature and protects the planet and its inhabitants. Though I am more than a sage I am the Sage of The Six Paths."

**"What is that energy you are using?"**

"I am using Chakra, its is the combination of spirtital and physical energy." Naruto shows her by making a rasengan and tossing it at a nearby tree causing to to explode and rupture in a large ball of swirling chakra. "That is a rasengan grenade, I can make them as small as a pebble or as large as a house"

Mothra was shocked by the damage the little ball had done, _**"That could have definitely harmed me!"**_

Seeing that he had her attention, "Is there anything else you would like to know"

**" No, I believe I asked the important questions"**

"Good, I need to search for the other kaiju and see what is going on, and why they havent been protecting the people like that were suppose to, though I imagine that humanity has something to do with it."

Mothra nods and leaves to the waterfall, feeling her change coming sooner and sooner.

Naruto sighs and vanishes in a flash of light, his clones having made several available markers for him to use. He was now under water at a secret observation station, They where watching over this Godzilla kaiju and wanted to keep him under surveillance. He appears under a henge of a random high ranked officer and goes to the observation deck, where the monitors are showing Gozilla and his location.

_"Hmm I think its time for me to see whats happening, Those people had a plan for mothra lets see what they do now that she is out of the picture."_

Naruto tells himself as he stays out of sight and watches the people who are working. _"Who knows maybe this Godzilla is like you Kurama" _He says jokingly to the fox as he looks at the massive lizard, _"I think he might beat you in height if he grows any larger"_

**"Naruto I am taller than most mountains, I think you might be exaggerating, though you have a point hes very large but he is barely half my size"**

_"We will see old friend, I believe we will have to fight him to get him to listen, if he's anything like you"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Alright guys, some important info, looked up godzillas hieght and hes only around 395 ft tall, and 500 ft long. Kurama is 836ft tall, doubling godzilla. so not as much scaling as I thought.

Also I will be starting streams on my mixer SlysrDysr is the channel name. If you want to get idea topic to me immediatly message me there when I am online. Typically I try to stream tuesday and thursday nights. So yeah have fun and enjoy the content.


End file.
